The present application relates general to the field of suspension systems for vehicles. More specifically the present application relates to hydraulic shock absorbers.
Dashpots, and more specifically dampers, function as shock absorbers for vehicles. The dampers are typically formed from hydraulic cylinders, such as double-acting cylinders. The hydraulic cylinder includes a rod end, a cap end, and a plunger (or piston) on an end of a rod. Movement of the plunger drives hydraulic fluid into and out of the rod and cap ends. Friction from movement of the hydraulic fluid through the cylinder and associated plumbing dissipates energy associated with actuation of the suspension system in a manner proportional to the velocity of the actuation.